


Bubble.

by BuckyBarnesRogers (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Time, Bathing, Bubbles can be mean, Hair Washing, M/M, bucky with a Russian accent, evil bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky keeps himself entertained during a bath with some bubbles.<br/>Until they decide to turn against him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted anything in a while and that I should've updated Safe In silence like two months ago but there is a good reason for me not doing that: actually there isn't but okay I'm kinda sorry
> 
> I'm also working on other stories and ugh it's hard xD

Steve runs a warm bath for Bucky, making sure the water is the perfect temperature for the dark haired man.

Bucky's dirty. There's grass and dirt in his long hair and caked under his untrimmed fingernails, even stuck to his fingers, showing off his fingerprints. There's grass stains on his pants--though they're hard to see due to the dark color of the fabric.

The gray hoodie he's wearing is dirty, too, grass stains on the elbows and the cuffs of the sleeves, blades of dry grass in the hood.

"Where were you trying to go?" Steve asks with a chuckle, picking grass out of Bucky's hair.

Bucky shrugs, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"There's a nice warm bath waiting for you. I even added bubbles." Steve says, helping Bucky to his feet.

"Bubble?"

"Yeah," Steve says. He doesn't care that Bucky's English is way off and makes no sense sometimes. He doesn't care that Bucky doesn't really know anything. He's just glad his friend is back.

Steve gently guides Bucky to the bathroom and then turns to leave, but Bucky's hand catches his wrist.

"No, stay. You stay." Bucky says, it sounds like a demand, but at the same time he seems confused.

"Um...okay..." Steve faintly blushes and stays behind to help Bucky out of his clothes.

The tub is full of warm water, but Bucky eyes it warily. There's a fluffy white substance sitting on top of the water.

He reaches his metal hand down to touch it--incase it might be dangerous.

"What this?" He asks, there's still a strong accent in his voice. Russian, of course.

"Bubbles." Steve says, smiling. "They're safe and make you smell good."

Bucky nods, only half understanding what the blonde man says before lowering himself into the tub.

"You." He points at Steve. "Wash," she says. "Wash me. My hair."

Steve nods and kneels beside the large tub, grabbing the little blue bucket that sat on the corner of the tub. It was blue because that was Bucky's favorite color.

He fills the bucket with water and uses it to rinse the dirt out of Bucky's hair first. Then he lathers it with shampoo until his hair is a big ball of bubbles itself.

While Steve's gently massaging Bucky's scalp in a gentle way, Bucky's messing with the bubbles.

He realizes he can break off pieces with the slightest touch, but it feels like more like plucking fur off of one of the rabbits they he always saw in the mountains.

He scooped a small pile into his hand and brought it to his face, darting his pink tongue out to taste it.

"Hey, what're you--"

Steve cuts himself off to watch bucky while his hands slowly move through said man's long hair.

Scrunching his face in disgust, Bucky decides to try smelling them instead.

They smelled sweet, like fruit. And he liked it.

He inhaled deeper and some of the bubbles found their way up his nasal passages, causing him to scrunch up his nose as a burning sensation shot through it, making his eyes water.

He shook his head and sneezed, the sneeze causing bubbles to be blown everywhere.

Desperate to get the water out of his eyes, he reached up and rubbed them, forgetting he still had bubbles on his hand.

He rubbed at one eye and whined when the bubbles made contact, burning it. He rubbed at his face, then hissed loudly as he accidentally smeared the evil bubbles into his other eye.

He cried out something in Russian that Steve didn't understand.

"Bucky! Bucky calm down!" Steve quickly fills the little blue bucket with cool water from the tap and uses it to quickly flus Bucky's eyes out.

Steve quickly washes Bucky's hair and then conditions it.

When the bath is finally over, Bucky lets himself be pulled out of the tub and allows Steve to wrap a large fluffy towel around him.

"Eh, Steve?" Bucky says.

Steve freezes for a moment, because Bucky hasn't called him by 'Steve' yet.

He quickly gets himself together and answers. "Yes?"

"Me...not like bubble." Bucky says. "Me hate bubble."

Yes, Bucky's English is horrible, but the accent makes up for it.

"I'll keep it in mind," Steve says, getting another towel to dry Bucky's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Evil bubbles ;( *cuddles bucky*


End file.
